


Garbage Bag Ghosts

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, SO FUCKING FLUFFY, Sass, Snark, Snarky fluff, set in some happy future, so much fluff and sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> on tumblr (prompts: Bat Wings, Cauldron, and Undead).</p>
<p>A/N: This is literally just Stiles and Derek being dorky boyfriends and decorating for Halloween.</p>
<p>Summary: </p>
<p>
  <i>“Well, aren’t you just the charmer tonight.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Shut up.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s gruff, though, and Derek’s maybe, possibly, blushing a bit; and Stiles leans in again, to rub their noses together. Hears Derek make an aggravated sound, but he doesn’t move away. Stays there as Stiles puts a hand on his cheek and kisses him right on the edge of the mouth, as soft and sweet as he can, before pulling back to smile at him, not saying a word about how flushed Derek is.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garbage Bag Ghosts

“This is stupid.”

“Yes, but, darling, you think  _all_ fun things are stupid.”

“I think you’re stupid.”

“I think your  _face_ is stupid.”

Derek’s response is to sigh and rub a hand over said face, looking, a bit, like he doesn’t know why he puts up with Stiles in the first place; and Stiles doesn’t bother to fight a grin. Ducks in to press a kiss against Derek’s hand – since he can’t actually reach his cheek – and then holds up the bags of plastic bats. Waits until Derek drops his hand and glares at the bats, and then at him.

Stiles is lucky he’s used to that glare. Is used to all of Derek’s glares, at this point; and he definitely knows this one. It’s the Derek form of pouting, and it’s fucking adorable as all hell.

“Well?”

“You’re lucky I like –”

Derek cuts himself off. There’s a barely there flash of panic in his eyes, even behind the glare.

They’re working on affection, and on intimacy.

Stiles is willing to work on it for as long as it takes.

“Yes, dear?”

“… don’t actively dislike you.”

“Well, aren’t you just the charmer tonight.”

“Shut up.”

It’s gruff, though, and Derek’s maybe, possibly, blushing a bit; and Stiles leans in again, to rub their noses together. Hears Derek make an aggravated sound, but he doesn’t move away. Stays there as Stiles puts a hand on his cheek and kisses him right on the edge of the mouth, as soft and sweet as he can, before pulling back to smile at him, not saying a word about how flushed Derek is.

“Alright, then. Why don’t you get up there and hang these bats?”

“I knew it. You’re just dating me for my supernatural abilities.”

“Oh, dear god, he’s figured it out. What ever shall I do now?”

He puts a hand across his chest, as dramatic as he can be; and then ducks his head on a grin when Derek swats him on the shoulder – achingly soft considering how much power Stiles knows he’s packing – and picks up the bag of bats. Stares up at the tree with a long-suffering expression and then – jumps, suddenly, and easily makes it up onto the first branch. Stiles knows he’s beaming like a dolt.

“Excellent, darling! Now just find some branches –”

“I will come down there and gut you.”

“Oh, no, big scary werewolf. Help, somebody, help!”

He’s fairly sure he hears a growl – not quite a full-on wolf growl, but a human-shaped Derek growl, which is still pretty impressive – and Stiles is still smirking by the time Derek jumps back down again. They’ve got a cauldron right by the steps to Stiles’ house, and he’s got a zombie leaning out from behind the tree, and they already have some garbage bag ghosts hanging up in the tree; and when Derek’s arms slide around him from behind, Stiles can’t do anything but sigh and melt back against him, holding on tight to Derek’s arms as Derek shoves his face into Stiles’ neck, and – Derek breathes deep, sucking in the scent of him, Stiles knows; and Stiles can’t stop a shiver.

“Alright, then, mister Halloween genius. What comes next?”

Derek’s voice is a rumble against him, and Stiles has to take a deep breath. Knows that Derek can feel and hear the way his heart is slamming, and –  _god_ , Stiles loves him. Closes his eyes when Derek nuzzles closer, his heart racing against Stiles’ back, and his beard scratching on his neck.

“Next, d-dearest, we carve pumpkins.”

It’s breathy as fuck, and he can feel Derek smirking against his neck.

“Oh?”

“Shut up. You – you s-started it, with your nuzzling and your –”

“I thought we were carving pumpkins?”

“You’re an  _ass_ –”

Derek turns him around.

Turns him around and holds him there, gently, and kisses him just as gently, his beard scratchy.

Stiles is maybe having a bit of trouble breathing by the time Derek pulls back.

“Cuddling now, pumpkins in a bit?”

He’s not sure what it takes for Derek to say it – he’d never thought he’d hear  _cuddle_ from Derek’s lips – and Stiles swallows, his throat tight. Puts a hand on Derek’s cheek, and loves the way Derek’s eyes slide shut, his arms sliding back around him as he tugs Stiles back in against his body, with Stiles’ head pressed against his shoulder and Derek’s heart slamming right against him.

“Y-yeah. Cuddling now, p-pumpkins later.”

Above him, Derek swallows; and Stiles closes his eyes, and just holds on as tight as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
